


Hanggang Kailan

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: Hanggang kailan ang walang hanggan? [HanP (GohanxPiccolo)]





	Hanggang Kailan

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't advise using Google Translate to read this because it does Tagalog translation just as disastrously as it does Japanese. As of now, I don't know if I'll be able to write an English version of this since some parts are untranslatable and I don't want the essence of the story to be lost in translation. Anyway, we'll see if I can work around it... For now: To the lovelies who can read Tagalog, I hope you like this (and my apologies for any errors!). Cheers! ♥︎
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Para sa masasayang ala-alang naging malungkot na ngayon..._

_Hanggang kailan ang walang hanggan?_

 

**-x-**

 

**_Mahal kita._ **

 

**-x-**

 

Hanggang kailan magpapanggap?

…na mas gising sa realidad imbes na sa isang huwad na katotohanan?

_Isang huwad na katotohanang sa panaginip lamang nagiging realidad…_

Bawat alon ng kahibangan, palubog ng palubog sa kailaliman ng pagkahumaling; tangay-tangay ng mga hindi mapigilang pagnanasa sa libingan ng mga naipong lihim at kinalimutang pangarap.

Hanggang kailan hahanap-hanapin?

…ang nakaraang bahagi ng isang kinabukasang hindi pinili.

_Isang nakaraang walang kalalagyan sa kasalukuyan; ngunit bakit nga ba hindi magawang talikuran?_

Pilit hinahabol; pilit ibinabaon sa limot—mailap na mga pangarap na kay tagal nang nais makamtan. Sa gitna ng mundong patuloy ang pagpihit, pag-ikot, at paggalaw—nagpapalit ang mga panahon at umuusad ang oras—–iisa lamang ang binabalik-balikan. Hindi man maaari pang balikan ngunit hindi magawang iwanan…

Hanggang kailan matitiis?

…ang init ng katawan at ang alab ng damdamin?

_Mga damdaming siya lamang ang nakakapukaw… Nakahuhumaling… Nakababaliw…_

Magkahalong kilig at pagkasabik; pangungulila at labis na kasiyahan… Habang pilit na kinakalimutan, mas lalo pang hinahanap-hanap… Sa bawat hagod ng hangin sa dibdib—naninikip; sa bawat tibok ng puso—nagdurugo. Ang mahihigpit na yakap; mga magiliw niyang ngiti.  

Hanggang kailan magkukunwari?

…na siya talaga ang kasa-kasama? Sa dito—sa ngayon?

_Na ibang katawan ang pinapangarap makapiling tuwing gabi sa kama?_

Ang matamis na haplos ng inosenteng mga labi—matatalim na kuko at malakandilang mga daliri… Nakakapit ng mahigpit, habang katawa’y magkadikit, at pinag-iisa ng paulit-ulit – hanggang sa ang mga matang tila azul na paru-parong nakaaakit ay napapapikit; sa kaligayahang abot-langit.  

Hanggang kailan maitatago?

…ang tunay na inaasam ng puso?

_Maitago ko man sa mundo; maitatago ko kaya sa sarili?_

(Bakit kailangan pang magtago?)

Hanggang kailan magbubulag-bulagan?

…na kuntento na at walang mga butas na hindi napupunan.

_Sa loob ng isang buhay na kabaliktaran ng lahat ng hinahangad._

(Bakit kailangan pang magkunwari?)

Hanggang kailan ko kikimkimin?

…ang mga katagang gustong bigkasin?

_Mga salitang walang patid at walang takot na ipinapahayag ng puso? Bigo man hindi nagpapapigil._

(Bakit kailangan pang kimkimin?)

Hanggang kailan ipagpipiilitan?

…na isang malaking pagkakamali lang ang nararamdaman. At kung sakali man…

_Hindi._

_Hindi ito pag-ibig. Bugso lamang ito ng damdamin; pansamantalang pagkalulon sa kanya na lilipas din._

(Bakit kailangan pang ipagpilitan?)

_Lilipas din…_

Kung bakit hindi napagtatanto habang maaga pa… Na sa bandang huli, lahat ay mawawala…

_Nawala na ang lahat sa akin…_

Wala nang ibang mahalaga…

Kung bakit ba hindi ito naintindihan noong ito’y maaagapan pa? Noong hindi pa huli ang lahat.

_Ngayong wala na siya…_

Hanggang kailan kakayanin magpatuloy ng ganito? Araw-araw pinapatay ang puso para lamang hindi na makaramdam.

_Huli na ang lahat._

Wala na…

Lahat ay nawala…

_Ito na ba ang talaga ang hangganan?_

Hanggang kailan ipagkakaila na narating na ang hantungan? Na ang mga bagay na laging nariyan lamang buong buhay natin ay, balang araw, maglalaho rin?

_…Talaga bang huli na lahat?_

Walang mag-aakalang ganito pala…

Ang pakiramdam ng marating ang katapusan—walang sinuman ang magnanais pang umusad sa hinaharap; sa isang mundong nilisan na ng pag-asa…

_Ganito pala._

_Ang pakiramdam ng tunay na kabiguan._

Sa harap ng siyang tanging mahal.

 

**-x-**

 

**_Mahal kita…_ **

 

**-x-**

 

Nilalang na walang sawang nanatili sa kanyang tabi anuman ang mangyari… Nilalang na walang tanung-tanong na nag-alay sa kanya ng buhay ng walang pag-aalinlangan… Nilalang na sa lahat ng oras ay naghandog sa kanya ng pag-ibig—na ni kahit minsan—walang hinintay na kapalit…

Isang nilalang na ngayon ay wala na at hindi na babalik pa…

Ang walang kasing buti at walang kasing bait…     

 

**-x-**

 

**_Mahal na mahal kita…_ **

**_Ngunit, hindi tayo maaaring magsama…_ **

**_(Yun ang sabi nila.)_ **

 

**-x-**

 

Isang nilalang na kahit pilit tinalikuran at pilit kinalimutan, hanggang sa pinakahuling sandali, hindi nagmaliw ang liwanag ng kanyang pagmamahal…

Hanggang sa pinakahuli niyang hininga, walang reklamong nagdusa ng walang imik, alang-alang sa pag-ibig.

 

**-x-**

 

**_Papaano kita nagawang pagtaksilan?_ **

**_Papaano ko nagawa ito sa iyo?_ **

**_Gayung mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita—_ **

**_At wala akong ibang magawang mahalin ng ganito._ **

**_Subalit ikaw ang pinakanasaktan ko ng husto._ **

 

**-x-**

 

Mga tanong na hindi na masasagot kailanman…

Mga sagot sa mga katanungang nawalan na ng saysay…

Mga ala-alang masyadong mabilis kumupas…

Ang pagkirot ng pusong lalo lamang humahapdi.

Sa bandang huli, lahat ay may katapusan…

Mawawala rin ang pinakamamahal at walang ibang maiiwan…

Maliban sa pag-ibig at katotohanan…

At walang hanggang pagsisisi.

 

* * *

 

[ _SUMALANGIT NAWA_ ]  
  
[ **_Piccolo Daimaoh Junior_** ]  
[ _Magiting na Bayani ng Planetang Earth At Pinakamamahal na Kaibigan_ ]

[ _Mayo ika-9_ _Taong 753_ ] _  
_ [ _Mayo ika-1 Taong 789_ ]

 

* * *

 

 

**Hanggang kailan ang pag-ibig na walang hanggan?**

 

Hanggang mawala siya sa piling mo?

 

Hanggang maglaho ang pinakamamahal mo sa mundo?

 

_Hindi._

 

_Mas higit pa._

 

**-x-**

 

**_Mahal pa rin kita,_ **

**_Piccolo-san._ **

 

**-x-**

 

**…Hanggang magpakailan man.**

 

**Wakas(?)**

**Author's Note:**

> This intermission ficlet (more of a drabble, really) is a practice piece. The thing is, when I attempt to write stories in Tagalog, I tend to be very formal and old-fashioned. f^ヮ^;; (I’ve been told my Tagalog is very awkward, merp.) In case it was vague: the italicized parts denote 1st person POV thoughts. Also, since this is somewhat a "bad ending" fanfiction, I used DB: GT's year for the tombstone and just roughly estimated the exact month and day.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ang **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super** /etc. ay pagmamay-ari ni Akira Toriyama, ng Toei Animation, atbp. Wala akong inaangkin kundi ang fanfiction na ito na nilikha ko upang maging libangan lamang at hindi para pagkakitaan.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2017/11/16 - 12/10)


End file.
